


Bath Time

by sarahxxxlovey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxxxlovey/pseuds/sarahxxxlovey
Summary: "No!" he said, before leaning into her and laying his forehead against hers. "I was wondering if you wanted to go take a bath."





	Bath Time

"Scor?" Rose called out tentatively into his Common Room. She knew that he would be alone; all of his sixth-year roommates had gone home for Christmas Break and the rest of all the houses had pretty much gone as well, but she still wanted to be quiet.

He looked around over the back of the couch and she could tell that his eyes were barely open and trying to focus on her in the dark. He smiled when he realized who she was and lifted up the throw (the one her mum had knitted him for Christmas the previous year) that laid over him to make room for her, revealing his jeans and gray tee shirt. She slid in next to him and cuddled herself against his chest, her head resting on his arm.

"Hey," he said softly, placing one hand on her hip, right near the boundary where her school skirt met the fabric of her white button-down, and leaning in to place a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Hi," she whispered in reply.

"Any reason you came to see me in the middle of the night?" he asked, laughter obvious in his voice. She leaned into him more, placing a small kiss onto the soft skin of his neck. "Are you going to talk to me?" She could feel his voice rumbling down his body and into hers.

It was amazing how even when he was just sitting there, talking to her and asking her questions and barely holding her, he could still make her feel so much. Just his presence, his hand rubbing small circles on her hip and his other hand ever so subtly massaging her scalp through her hair made her heart rate slow down and speed up at the same time, relaxing her and sending shots of adrenaline through her system simultaneously.

She didn't answer his question, yet again, and focused on the scent of his shirt. He claimed that he never wore cologne, and at this point, Rose hadn't figured out if he was lying. He smelled too good not to wear something that wasn't natural. He always smelled sweet and spicy and natural at the same time, like earth and cinnamon and the way that the pavement smelled after the first rain of the season. She knew that he liked cinnamon candy and gum (he always carried something cinnamon flavored in his school bag), but the rain, she couldn't figure out.

"Rose," he said, his voice soft and yielding while still holding a bit of sternness in his voice. That was all he had to say to make her give in to him.

"I felt like I was going to have a nightmare," she mumbled against his soft t-shirt. She had been sitting on her bed, when her heart started racing. She was tired but she didn't want to go to sleep, fearing that her nightmares would come back again. Although they had stopped for a period of time, she was starting to get them again. She tried to occupy herself by reading the latest copy of an American Muggle magazine that her mum sent to her monthly but finally, she decided to go down and see where her boyfriend was.

"Oh." he whispered, unconsciously pulling her closer to him. She could tell that he didn't know he was doing it by the way that the muscles of his arms tightened under his sleeves. She nodded against him. "This is the third time this month, love." Once again, she nodded.

He sighed and she once again kissed his neck, trying to give him a little comfort. Oftentimes, he got more upset over her nightmares than she did. She always pretty much got over them when she saw him, when he took her in his arms and kissed her gently. He, on the other hand, didn't. He hated that she got them, that he couldn't do anything about it.

"When did you last shower?" he asked suddenly.

"Is that your way of telling me I look bad?" she teased lightly, a condescending tone in her voice. He stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

"No!" he said, before leaning into her and laying his forehead against hers. "I was wondering if you wanted to go take a bath."

"A bath?"

"Yeah. We could go down to the Prefect's bathroom and have a bath."

She weighed the options in her head. If she did agree, he would probably take so much control over her mind that they most likely wouldn't get any sleep at all. But with what they would be doing, she wasn't sure that was an entirely bad idea.

If she didn't agree to it, Scorpius would probably bug her until she agreed to go. He wasn't very loud around other people, but when it was just the two of them, he could get really annoying. Or, he could be accepting and they would just go to sleep and forget all about the fact that he even suggested it.

"Sure," she said, standing up, "I'll go."

He leaned over and kissed her.

Rose's family was leaving for France in a couple days, Scorpius accompanying them for the first time. Since Albus had gone home for the holidays earlier than they had, he left the Marauder's map with Rose and Scorpius, giving them a firm warning not to use it for anything  _too_ horrible, knowing full well that whatever they used it for wouldn't be... good.

They snuck down the halls, Rose laughing quietly when Scorpius pretended to trip and fall and Scorpius smiling when Rose threw her head back and covered her mouth, trying to contain her giggles. But they made it all the way to the bathrooms without getting caught.

Directly after Rose had finished turning on the water so they could run a bath, Scorpius pulled her into a big hug, lifting her up and walking her backwards until she fell back into a chair that stayed in the corner of the room. She kicked her shoes and socks off and saw him doing the same thing.

He squatted before her, his elbows on her knees, holding his face up as he looked at her. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, tugging gently on the strands, a signal for him to push up and kiss her. He took the hint.

They kissed gently for a few moments, his lips moving tenderly against hers, just pressing lightly. He pulled away slightly and turned his attention to her button-down. He looked her in the eye as he undid the first few buttons, his fingers tracing the practiced motions. Rose absentmindedly thought of how many times they had been in this position.

It was always how the both of them wanted it. Very rarely were they too caught up in passion to lose a general feeling of taking their time. Scorpius nearly always insisted on being the one to take her clothes off, saying that it was his duty as a good boyfriend to always be the one to undress her. One night though, a few months earlier, he had admitted to her that he always wanted her to feel like she was something to be marveled at, something that should be admired from every point of view. He wanted her to realize how much he wanted her, how much he loved her when she was being undressed, and that was the reason that he always insisted on doing it.

And right now, she felt very loved. His eyes left hers in order to kiss softly down her neck while still coercing the buttons of her shirt out of their holes.  
He pushed her now open shirt down the shoulders, laying gentle kisses along the slowly exposed skin, taking his time in his actions. She took in the sensation of his warm lips against her skin, the feeling of them running down her collar bone and then down her arm.

Once her shirt was off, he looked her once over, obviously satisfied with her choice of under things today. She had chosen a creamy peach bra with black lace over the entirety of it. Her mum had knowingly taken her shopping when she visited for Hogsmeade weekend a little while back, and Rose had been saving it for a special occasion. This wasn't exactly out of the ordinary, but Scorpius had been really sweet lately and Rose figured he deserved a little bit of a reward.

"You're always so pretty, Rose," he said, smiling as he met her eyes. "Always. I don't understand how you never look bad."

"I just never let you see me when I look bad," she chuckled, pulling his head up to kiss her again.

"Owl shit," he whispered between kisses.

His lips moved against hers for a few moments, teasingly nibbling on her bottom lip lightly, making her gasp. He took his opportunity to slip his tongue in against hers, exploring the memorized curves of her. She kissed him back with enthusiasm, one that evidently amused him seeing as a moment later he laughed against her and pulled away from her mouth, leaning in and capturing her neck with his mouth. His fingers ran down her sides, sending goose bumps up her body, and he tickled her, mischievously preying against her exposed neck as she threw her head back.

"S-Stop!" she shouted through her tears of delight.

"Nope," he whispered, pressing his lips against her skin.

"Please!" She gasped.

And he did stop, but as soon as she caught her breath, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers again, lightly at first, and then with increasing pressure. One hand tangled itself in her hair, massaging her scalp again, an action that made her want to jump him on the spot, and the other hand ran down from the back of her head to the lowest curve of her back, pulling her up off the chair.

She gave in to him and allowed him to pull her up to her feet again. His hand ran up and down her back, gingerly running his hand under the straps of her bra. She ran her nails across the back of his neck; she could feel him shiver slightly against her. Their lips kept contact as the hand that had been on her back ran up and skillfully unclasped the back of her bra, sending the heavy piece of fabric to the ground.

She pulled away, trying to catch her breath as she tugged Scorpius' shirt over his head and threw it back in the pile with her shirt and bra. She smiled in approval at his bare chest, and pressed herself against him again, feeling the white blonde hair that was sprinkled on his chest press against hers, tickling her delightfully.

As she pressed her lips against his again, she could tell that he wasn't in a rush anymore. She could tell that he was in a mood to take his time and enjoy everything that was about to go on; he was in the mood to cherish and pleasure and pay attention to her, an idea that would be welcomed with great vigor.

His tongue ran languidly against hers, playing a lazy game of tag, an almost frightening contrast to the innocent game they used to play on brooms as first-years. She replied with an equally unhurried feeling, taking her time to taste the flavor of cinnamon in his mouth as their tongues danced around.

Then he pulled away, his attention turning immediately to the zipper on the side of her skirt. She knew that soon they would both be fully undressed and in the bath.

Of course, she was right, and he took her skirt off after he gently pushed her down by the side of the bath and took his jeans off, leaving her in the pair of skimpy boy-shorts that matched her bra and him in his green and silver plaid boxers.

For her, this was always the worst part. She hated when he took her panties off and saw her completely and utterly exposed, lying before him with nothing but her hands to cover her. She believed him when he said that she was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy; she didn't doubt that he thought so. What she did doubt was the fact that she was. Sometimes (actually very rarely, barely ever, almost never, but still) Scorpius didn't have the best taste in the world, and sometimes, she felt like that could have transferred over to his taste in women.

"Rosie?" he whispered against her neck.

"Mhm?" she replied lazily, not even opening her mouth to make an actual noise.

"Do you want to go in first?" he met her eyes briefly and stroked her cheek lightly, his eyes tenderly traveling the gentle curves of her cheeks and the slight upturn of her nose. "I think you're stunning and beautiful and perfect, but I know you don't like me seeing you fully. I could just kind of… sit here with my eyes closed and you could go in first." He looked almost pained to say it; Rose knew that his blood was probably pumping pretty far south right about now.

"Scorpius," she said softly, pulling his chin up so they could meet eyes. "It's okay. How about…" she couldn't believe she was about to say this "you just sit there, with your eyes however you want them, and I'll go in first."

His eyes turned mischievous faster than she had ever seen them turn and she smiled, knowing that he would take more pleasure in this than she could imagine.

She stood up, blushing (she was still insecure, even if she had made a very… er, confident choice), and pushed her panties down her legs, stepping out of them and into the bath, trying to be as quick as possible without seemingly like she was trying to be quick.

When she came up from dunking her head under the water and swimming over to turn the taps off, he was still watching her, his face and his eyes calm with a contentment that she rarely saw in him. She swam over to where he was sitting on the edge of the tub and leaned up, kissing him gently before dunking back under.

She came up just in time to see him walking into the bath slowly, his boxers off and everything about him completely unashamed without being arrogant. He dunked himself under and came up right under a pile of bubbles, so when he came up he had a very comical pile of foam atop his white blonde hair. She giggled as he walked over to her, putting his arms up and making weird noises, trying to act like some sort of monster.

Swimming away, (very slowly mind you, she didn't think she'd mind getting caught by this monster) she pretended to scream and turned over her shoulder to smile back at him as she tried to "escape."

He caught up with her, just like they both knew he would, and he pulled her under the water, pressing her close against him as they held their breath beneath the bubbles. He dragged them up to the surface of the water again, both of them gasping for air while laughing.

She wiped her eyes, sure that the small amount of makeup that she wore would be running down her face at this point, and when her attention turned back to Scorpius again, she found him looking at her.

"Hey, Rose?" he said, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Yes, Scorpius?" she replied back coyly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I love you," he said with a smile.

She kissed the tip of his nose and pressed herself closer again, placing her arms around him neck and bringing her face close to his.

"Hey, Scorpius?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"I love you, too," she said, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Want to get clean now?" he asked softly.

"Not the question I expected you to ask," she said, mischief in her eyes, "But sure thing."

He looked around for a few moments, and Rose took the opportunity to watch him, the strong muscles in his back moving under his skin as he turned around and tried to decide how they would be situated, the way that the little crease between his brows disappeared when he saw her staring at him.

Oh. He saw her staring at him.

"Turn around," he said, his voice both soothing and scary at the same time.

She turned and stood, her upper arms covering her front, as he moved her long hair over her shoulder, placing gentle kisses along her trapezes muscle. Starting behind her ear and running down the length of her neck, a few where her neck met her shoulder, down her shoulder and to where her shoulder met her arm.

He somehow had a washcloth in his hand now, covered in a lather of soap that smelt like vanilla and strawberries. He ran it down her shoulders, following the path his wet kisses had made along her skin. She instantly relaxed against his hands, feeling as his fingers kneaded her muscles through the fabric of the cloth.

For a while he cleaned her, alternating between washing her and kissing her fresh-smelling skin. His lips felt like white hot iron against her skin, the heat persistent and glorious against her, but the pain not present.

She never knew how he figured her out so quickly, so easily, as if it took no trouble at all to translate her thoughts into his actions. When she gasped, it always seemed as though he had already predicted it, like he already knew that it was coming. By the time she had registered one of his moves, he was already on to the next one. His kiss was still sending shivers down her arms when his hands sent shivers down her legs, and pretty soon her whole body was super-heating with the pleasure of it all.

Before she knew it, there wasn't any wash cloth anymore. There weren't any mood lights or ocean-colored walls; it was just him and her alone. He turned her suddenly and kissed her, pressing her up against the side of the tub, forcing their chests together. She gasped at the sudden contact, both of their bodies and of their lips, her heart beat speeding up so drastically that she was surprised her whole torso didn't explode.

"Rose," he panted, pulling away for half a second to look her up and down, before he pressed his lips against hers again, running his hands down her sides to grab her hips roughly and pull her against him. "Rose," he gasped, an almost feral growl of a tone sneaking its way into his voice. In response, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck simultaneously, beyond eager to have more contact.

She gasped into his mouth when his hands cupped her backside, his hands digging into her flesh as his kissed her, exploring her as if it was the first time they had snogged like this. She responded with vigor, setting the pace and falling into the well establish and much loved rhythm they had set up years ago.

"Need you," he muttered, pulling away for the briefest moment. "Need you now."

"Me too," she gasped, pushing herself up against him, rubbing herself along the length of him. She pulled unwillingly from his lips and trailed her tongue down his neck, sucking on his pulse point, feeling his heart beat against her lips as she tenderly kissed it, still rubbing herself against him.

"Stop," he finally gasped. She looked up coyly from below him.

"Why?" she made her eyes a little wider and put on the innocent look that she knew drove him  _crazy._  "Don't you like it, love?"

He took a deep breath and then tried speaking again, but once again (as it often did during passionate escapades) it came out as a string of muttered syllables. "Don't… want to… too soon… make it last…" She nodded in agreement and looked at him as he closed his eyes and tried to regain control of himself.

In the moment that his eyes stayed close, she took it upon herself to gaze at him; the gentle slope of his nose, the light, so barely-there that it almost seemed like you were imagining them freckles that meandered along the sides of his nose and the tops of his cheeks, the strong, angular lines of his jaw bones contrasting against the lightly-colored skin of his neck.

She didn't know sometimes, in moments like these, how she even managed to capture his attention. Back when they met each other, she was too quiet to have even made a substantial impression on him. It was always the two of them and Al, because Scor and Al were best friends, and Rose and Al were best friends, so the three of them just sort of became best friends, but as time went on, it started to change. And here they were, after two years, still going strong.

It seemed that more time had passed then she realized; his eyes met hers and he smiled, reveling in catching her in the act of admiring him. He kissed her neck once more, mimicking the actions she had been performing only moments before.

And in a moment, he had a finger inside her. She gasped at the new addition and moved against it, urging him to add more, to rub harder against her center, anything to relieve some of this tension that had suddenly grown inside her, anything to give her a little bit more friction. She realized what a position they were in, and she could feel her famous Weasley blush crawling from her face to her ears and her neck.

"Love… blush…" he muttered again, obviously too involved in his ministrations to form real sentences. She didn't exactly mind.

She buried her fingers in his hair, wrapping the blond strands around her fingers and rubbing his scalp in a way that drove him just as crazy on the receiving end. He growled against her and he added another finger inside her, pumping in and out of her faster and faster with each passing moment.

He always managed to surprise her. They had done this a countless number of times, and yet he still found a way to make it different, to make every time as special as all the times before. And they didn't even have to engage in anything "kinky" as Rose's cousin Lily so helpfully put it.

His fingers found the spot that she loved his fingers to find more than anything just as his tongue lingered teasingly over the shell of her ear. She bucked against him as he took his time, almost in a lazy you-can-wait sort of way. She loved when he teased her, but at this point she just wanted him.

"Please…" she begged, "Scorp… please…"

His fingers moved faster, his lips attaching to her skin and unrelentingly licking and kissing and nibbling, sending her closer and closer to the edge.

"Scor… I-I-I…" she gasped, finishing against him, her body twitching unwillingly and goose bumps sprouting all over her, even in the warm water.

Her ears rang and she could hear herself breathing shallowly as he continued to stroke her through her climax. She leaned against his neck and let the sensations take over her body, completely losing any control of her head and any coherent thoughts that she had during the climb flying promptly out of her mind.

It took a few moments for her to regain full consciousness of the fact that he was watching her.

"What?" she asked, still a little bit out of breath.

"You just look so… different when you finish." He said, slightly in awe.

"Different?"

"Yeah, like you lose all control. You don't care what you're saying or what you look like, and you get this adorable little flush on your cheeks after and your eyes are all clear. Is that weird to say? I don't really care. You just… it looks like how you're supposed to look," He flushed a little and broke their eye contact briefly before meeting them again.

"Maybe it is how I'm supposed to look," she said, her eyes roaming his face as his had hers before meeting them back again. "And you know what's…"

"What?" His curiosity got the best of him.

"You're the only one who could ever make me feel that way," she blushed against and leaned into his arms, knowing that they would soon wrap around her.

"I'm glad," he whispered into her hair.

"Me too," she replied softly.

They stood for a few moments before Rose realized that Scorpius was still ready to go. She shifted slightly so that her lips were aligned with his neck and stayed for a little while until she knew that his guard was completely down, and he was relaxing completely. (Did he really think she was going to leave him in that… situation?)

She bit his neck lightly, leaving love bites on the sensitive skin and nibbling along his surface. She could feel his growl through her whole body, the vibrations making her even more wanting to please, and he grew against her, not only his stature but his whole being.

Continuing to nibble and suck on his neck, pulling the skin between her teeth and sucking, licking him gently, she reached a hand down in between them, grasping him and stroking softly. He hissed at the unexpected contact, growing in her hand and unconsciously beginning moving against her. She smiled a little and stroked a bit faster, still moving at a medium pace. She leaned into him, running her tongue in the hollow of his collar bone and nibbling gently on his skin.

He pushed inside of her gently, the way he always did. He slowly pulled out and pushed again, driving into her with increased passion as every second passed, as every movement was made and every shaky breath taken.

The thing was that they were experts at everything that they did. He always said she was incredibly readable, and apparently it was true. He always knew just what to do. Whenever she shyly asked him, his eyes would get a mischievous twinkle in his eye and would ignore the question, or else tell her that he just knew her so well that he could tell what she wanted. He just knew how to touch her, when to touch her, where to touch her, to make her quiver and shake and completely give in to whatever he wanted. He could run his hand down her back, her stomach, her thigh, in  _just_  the right manner, and it would send shivers that only he could detect down her spine.

Now, for instance, was a great example. His hands on her lower back, one of her most sensitive areas, slowly running his nails lightly along in time with his thrusts. His head curved down to attack her neck, lightly nipping and kissing, suckling and kissing her skin.

She relished the feeling of him against hers, his body moving against hers in perfect rhythm, amazingly, completely naturally synced movements. She played with his hair, especially towards the responsive base of his neck, running her fingers in the back of his head and down, running her nails against his scalp, eliciting a small growl-like sound in the back of his throat as he began to thrust harder into her.

When they were together like this, she felt so complete. It was like the missing piece of her was suddenly part of her. He fit in her ideally, just to the point where he stretched her just a little bit, deliciously filling her to perfection. Every movement that he made caused her to gasp, every passing moment made it even harder for her to breathe.  
She loved to look at him while he while he was insider her. He got an intense look, a subtle mix of concentration, control, and ecstasy. His eyes closed half-way, his mouth slightly open, his breath shallow and his sounds rough.

She could tell he getting close; every passing moment became more and more intense, his breathing heavier, his body faster. He sped up and tensed for a second, then he spilled inside of her with a final frantic movement and a strangled mutter of her name. She could feel his liquid still in her as he pulled out and pulled her up into a giant hug, lifting her to sit on the side of the tub with energy she wouldn't have thought he would have, and kissed her hard.

He finally pulled away slowly, pulling her bottom lip out from his and leaned his head against her neck. She could feel each heavy, oxygen-deprived breath, his heart beating frantically against her skin. In a fleeting moment, she realized their beats were in sync.

"Love you, Rosie," he whispered against her skin.

"Love you too," she said softly in reply, gently stroking his hair as he attempted to recompose himself.

"Always?" he muttered in between breaths. His breath was hot against the still sensitive skin of her neck.

"Always," she replied.

"Promise me," he whispered, placing a soft kiss against her shoulder.

"Always." She pulled his chin up to meet her eyes and he looked straight at her. His eyes were tired, but the good kind of tired, the kind earned from putting all your energy into something you love, the kind you got after flying on your broom for hours straight or spending all night reading a book that you couldn't put down. She leaned down to kiss him softly, to taste him for another moment. He smiled against her lips and put his hand on her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks and his other on her neck.

"I'll love you till the end of time," he whispered against her lips. She could feel him speaking the words, "Till the world stops spinning. Till after the word stops spinning. Till I can't love anymore, Rose."

She smiled against him and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"You know, I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world," she kissed the tip of his nose and brought her face back to his level.

They kissed for a few moments and she was struck with how lucky she was to have him. He whispered words into her ear, cuddled up into the now luke warm water of the water. She kissed his neck and he kissed her lips, he wrapped a twirl of her hair around his finger and she ran her hands along his shoulders, reliving moments before, reveling in the moment present.

She watched him as he stood up and walked to the steps of the bath. Rose watched him, trying not to be obvious (and failing at it), the muscles in his back as they helped him move, the strength in his body, evident not just from the look of strength, but through his actions.

He stood up and walked over to the pile of towels by the side of the bath, wrapping one around his hips and tucking the edge in so it wouldn't fall down, and picking up another two in his hands, placing one under his arm and holding another one up so that she could step into it. She walked up the steps quickly and modestly, rushing into the warm towel (she wondered in a corner of her mind how it was possible, as was astounded once again by the power of magic). He wrapped the towel around her and turned her so she was standing in front of him, facing away from him. He took the other towel from under his arm and used it to dry her a bit.

He took the fabric and wrapped it around the long ends of her hair, squeezing some of the water out with his fingers. He rubbed the towel from her hairline down the length, placing a soft kiss behind her ear as he dried the back of her neck off. He gently pulled the towel from her body as he kissed down her spine, placing gentle, loving kisses to her body.

She pulled the towel back up to cover herself and turned to face him.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling widely, albeit a little tiredly.

"For what?"

"For everything," she ran her finger against his bottom lip, "For loving me when I don't necessarily deserve it, for putting up with my crazy family, for being there for me through all the scary and horrible things that we have to deal with. And for letting me be there for you, for trusting me enough to help you through everything that  _you_  have to deal with, which is so much worse than you deserve, than anyone deserves. I love you."

He smiled so radiantly that she wanted to squint. He kissed her on the lips again.

"Let's go back to our room, okay?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a few years ago for Scorpius and Rose... this was actually written BEFORE The Cursed Child... lol. That ages me a bit. Hope you enjoyed. xx


End file.
